Cuza Ackermann/Gallery
Gallery Anime Episodes DAimyAxW0AAWhHR.jpg|Valt and Cuza laughing DAiliVMW0AAj5jD.jpg|Cuza and Valt, hanging out. DAAev8RUQAAjQRJ.jpg|Cuza holding his bey DAieVX-XgAEfi9s.jpg|Cuza and his bird Carl. DBGnRHdVwAAn rv.jpg|Cuza's bey burst. DAigvP6XYAAmb2R.jpg|Cuza and his bird Carl. DAieEQBWsAEVvfJ.jpg DAieQ9fW0AA371z.jpg DAijBA6XYAA wDr.jpg DAioWXYWsAAilsJ.jpg DAikDSBXoAIMOAl.jpg DAikF1jXoAUMH0-.jpg DAilEvIXgAMC6ms.jpg DAil6EOW0AAJiIH.jpg DEdlX1-VoAEfEQq.jpg Thumbs Up!.jpg|Thumbs Up! Shivering in the Cold.jpg Kuza launches.jpg|Cuza launches his bey Kuza sleeping.png|Cuza sleep cuteness Depressed Kuza.jpg Happy-Go-Lucky Kuza.jpg Kuza's brain cramp.jpg Kuza's cute smile.jpg Helping Kuza.jpg Valt and Friends.jpg Kuzo Upside Down.PNG|Cuza hanging from the ceiling to launch his Bey SNEK.PNG Kuzo and Silas.PNG Bladers Reactions.jpg Cutie Moment.jpg bburst2 ep09pic10.jpg|Cuza's stats Cuza's determination.jpg Cuza's introduction.jpg Shocked Valt and Cuza.jpg Tired Valt and Cuza.jpg Valt and Cuza observing.jpg Valt's beyblading buddies.jpg Perky Cuza.jpg Valt and Cuza giddy grins.jpg Valt and friends traveling.jpg Valt and friends shocked.jpg Cuza's attack.jpg Boa vs Cuza.jpg BC Sol freak out.jpg BC Sol buddies.jpg Cuza's promise.jpg Cuza's bitter defeat.jpg Cuza and Valt holding hands.jpg Cuza hand holding.jpg Friendly Promise.jpg Valt and Cuza high five.jpg Valt's friends support.jpg poor cuza.png|Cuza crying bburst2_ep44pic13.jpg tumblr ot99thPBtr1ufqk55o2 400.gif|Cuza, and a scared Wakiya. e0052c7c09c5bf7e5145cc6e1365cb13.png 44768225bf429a8d02e0d48151cd1b22.jpg 8EF6566C-366D-4B2A-BD57-862B24DE4A08.jpeg|Young Cuza, with a young Clio. B8D3787D-C2C0-4C0A-9C75-EDE055D26D67.jpeg Cuza and Silas.jpg Cuza's new attack.jpg Cuza's Moonsault Dive.jpg Artist Cuza.jpg Cuza and Carl cuteness.jpg Beigoma and BC Sol.jpg Beigoma and BC Sol all together.jpg BC Sol huddle.jpg BC Sol in shock.jpg BC Sol line-up.jpg BC Sol vs. SB Rios.jpg BC Sol's victory cheer.jpg BC Sol funniest moment.jpg BC Sol cuteness.jpg BC Sol embarrassed.jpg BC Sol celebration.jpg Tumblr p06g0x5xLB1tp7iqqo1 1280.gif BC Sol victorious.jpg Acrobatic Cuza.jpg Adorable Cuza.jpg Elated Cuza.jpg Freaked Out Cuza.jpg Friendly Cuza.jpg Grinning Cuza.jpg bburst2_ep09pic37.jpg Happy Cuza.jpg Starry-Eyed Cuza.jpg Rantaro and Cuza laughing.jpg Peppy Cuza.jpg Silas and friends eating.jpg Bburstg ep30pic52.jpg bburst2_ep31pic23.jpg bburst2_ep42pic41.jpg bburstg_ep29pic19.jpg bburstg_ep30pic43.jpg Cheering Cuza.jpg Carefre Cuza.jpg Battle Ready Cuza.jpg Cilo and Cuza.jpg Creative Cuza.jpg Cutie Cuza.jpg Cuties Cuza and Carl.jpg Kawaii Cuza.jpg Cuza vs. Norman.jpg Thumbs Up Cuza.jpg Cuza and Rickson.jpg Cuza and Shasa.jpg Cuza and Rantaro laughing.jpg Cuza and Rantaro observing.jpg Hanging Cuza.jpg Smart Cuza.jpg Smiling Cuza.jpg Tightrope Dodge.jpg Valt and Cuza as ninjas.jpg Valt and Cuza smiles.jpg Valt and Cuza talking.jpg Cuza attacks.jpg Cuza chuckles.jpg Cuza friendly shoves Silas.jpg Cuza giggling.jpg Cuza cuddling.jpg Cuza laughing.jpg Valt and Cuza in shock.jpg Cuza's aura power-up.jpg Cuza's Tightrope Launch.jpg Cuza's and Carl's blader's cup debut.jpg Cuza hanging around.jpg Cuza looking back at Valt.jpg Cuza's cuteness.jpg Cuza's determinaton.jpg Cuza's persistance.jpg Cuza's stern look.jpg Cuza's kawaii grin.jpg Cuza's launch stance.jpg Cuza's sunny smile.jpg Cuza's joyful cheer.jpg Cuza's white parasol.jpg Cuza's lovely smile.jpg Cuza and Carl in awe.jpg Cuza and Carl awestruck.jpg Cuza and Carl the explorers.jpg Cuza and Carl enteraining.jpg Cuza and Carl in shock.jpg Cuza and Carl observing.jpg Cuza and Carl coolness.jpg Cuza and Carl elated.jpg Cuza and Carl determination.jpg Cuza and Carl cute faces.jpg Angry Cuza.jpg Cuza angry at Norman.jpg Cuza and Carl spying.jpg BC Sol High-Five.jpg Rantaro and Cuza thinking.jpg Sweetie Cuza.jpg Cuza's sweetness.jpg Ashtem with snake pit.jpg Cilo scares Cuza.jpg Bburstg ep26pic41.jpg Cuza surprised.png Story 48 01.jpg Story 42 06.jpg Story 45 03.jpg Story 29 03.jpg Cuza and Carl.jpg Cuza's divine aura.jpg Cuza's aura.jpg Cuza and Valt talking.jpg Cuza holding Valt's hands.jpg Cuza and Carl saying thank you.jpg Perky Cuza and Carl.jpg Playful Cuza.jpg Cheery Cuza.jpg Clueless Cuza.jpg Determined Cutie Cuza.jpg Shocked Cuza.jpg Sassy Cuza.jpg Cuza battle ready.jpg Cuza charges.jpg Cuza chuckling.jpg Cuza smiles at Valt.jpg Cuza shocked.jpg Cuza unamused.jpg Cuza's blissful smile.jpg Cuza's brave face.jpg Cuza's confidant look.jpg Cuza's cutie face.jpg Cuza's face close-up.jpg Cuza's game face.jpg Cuza's gleeful smile.jpg Cuza's perky grin.jpg Cuza's sassy smile.jpg Cuza's smug smile.jpg Cuza's stern gaze.jpg Cuza's surprise strategy.jpg Valt and Cuza cheerful chatter.jpg Valt and Cuza chatting.jpg Valt and Cuza.jpg Theme Songs :;Evolution Burst! Cuza and Carl in the opening.jpg Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst Evolution Cuza Ackermann.png Cuza's launching pose.png DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast Evolution Beybladers.jpg Cuza's card info.jpg Cuza's Beyblade Burst Evolution icon.png International Blader's Cup.png Cuza's Halloween.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:World Champions Category:BC Sol Category:Supporting Characters